


the Moonless Night Sky

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the moon dissapears from the night sky right in front of everyones eyes, a simple peasant, Kravitz, is chosen to be the champion of the gods and goes out to save the moon god.





	the Moonless Night Sky

When the sun was born, her parents named her Penelope, though later on her friends and everyone else would call her lup. But she worried her parents and the midwife for she would not cry as any healthy baby.

For 15 minutes everyone worried if the small baby would survive, for 15 minutes her parents felt so unsure, for 15 minutes. Until he was born, The moon, and when he let himself her his sister would join him. And their parents named him Taako and wished for the two to never be apart.

But that was so many springs ago, only myths remained of them. And many humans grew to thinks of the celestial twins, and the other gods of the stars to be nothing more than just that, myths.

«•••••••••••»

 

“My my, look at you, my sweet boy” Great-aunt Deena emerged from her small hut, you know that lil’ wooden hut in the forest people say is the home to a witch, “you’ve grown to be a handsome young man, kravitz, sweetie”

“Thank you, auntie Deena” Kravitz chuckled as he handed her the basket with groceries. “Think i got you everything for the week?”

“That will do just fine” Deena answered without even checking the baskets contents “say, how come such a fine fellow like you is still single, krav-y sweet?”

“Uh?”

“No suitor good enough for you?”

“Great aunt Deena, i don’t think-”

“You know, your cousin Araceli, her betrothed fell down a ditch, eaten alive by those awfully cute dandelion tigers, poor thing is all alone now. You should pay her a visit”

“Great aunt Deena! People don’t do that anymore nowadays!”

“Bah, she is a fine young lady, i tell you that”

“I’m leaving now, the gods be with you, auntie!”

“Oh so soon? Oh well, tell your grandmother dear that I said hi!”

 

Warm light through the leaves of the trees illuminated Kravitz’s way home, and he hoped to arrive home before the sun would go down completely.  
Whistling a tune of a self composed song, he tried to convince the birds to join him, but without success

And as he walked over the wooden bridge arching over what he and his childhood friends nicknamed Drowners Creek when they were still young (later he would learn its actual name: Green Neck Creek, which made even less sense to him but who was he to argue names older than himself) he admitted defeat as he witnessed the last of the sun rays disappear behind the trees trunks.

 

 

Kravitz arrived Home just after sundown, His mother was busy lighting the lantern next to the door.

“Mother!”

“Kravitz! How’s auntie Deena doing?”

“She tried to match me up with cousin Ara” he embraced his mother and she planted a kiss on his cheek. “Someone should tell her that Ara did not mourn that boy of her that long and left with his sister recently”

“Ah well, you know how Auntie is, just let her be-” Kravitz mother was interrupted by a loud sound.

To call the sound loud, that would be an understatement. It was as if an horde of a hundred horses ran through the village, as if houses crumbled unto them.  
The sound was so loud it was as if the sky cracked open to rain doom upon them, and when the mother and her son looked up to where the sound came from, it seemed like that was just what was happening.

Smoke that in some god lacking way was darker than the night sky itself. leaking from the nothing itself and hiding the moon behind it. And right before the moon was completely hidden, a crack appeared in the white of the moon, and the crack grew bigger and bigger. The moon fell apart in front of their eyes, the broken pieces blew away by a sudden wind, and left the night sky dark, save for a few stars. And the dark smoke left quickly after that, just as fast as it appeared.

 

“What? What happened?” Kravitz mother gasped “are the gods angry with us?”

“No, i don't think so, mother” his mother looked up at her son “i think one of them just died”

“No…. you can’t be right, the gods… they are immortal….”

“Go inside, mother, the sound must have awaken Emil and Odette”

With a quick nod of her head she disappeared into their home, and kravitz used the candle inside the lantern to light a smaller lantern.

He decided he would go the the village’s square.

“Kravitz, wait!” a strange voice stopped him, and kravitz turned to where it came from.

A man he didn't recognize stood there, clad in the strangest clothing, his face hidden in the shadow of his red hood.

“Kravitz” he said again “i need your help”

“What… what are you wearing?”

The man looked down at his own clothes “jeans?”

“Uhm-”

“No, no time for this!” the man pulled back his hood, and he looked so very…. Normal “i need you to go to find the Head Librarian of Neverwinter and-”

“Ok sure, except, i dont even know who you are? So why would i do this for you?”

“Uh? My name is Barry”

“Barry? As in Barry, god of death, gate keeper of the underworld?”

“Yea, my parents were creative at names. I need you to ask the Head Librarian if he knows this symbol, here” Barry handed Kravitz a piece of paper with a symbol drawn on “it’s really important”

“Now here is my second question ‘barry’, why would i do this? I need to protect my mother and 2 still very young siblings”

“I need you to to this?? Because … the gods send me??? Yea the gods send me to ask you this” Barry started to thumb his red cape nervously, obviously lying.

Kravitz stared at Barry for a second “then why didn't the gods come to me directly?”

“Uhm, because… they are really shy??” Barry dropped his shoulders and sighed “yeah ok, you got me, i am The Barry, GOD OF DEATH AND GATEKEEPER OF THE UNDERWORLD” barry waved his arms with that “the thing is we, uh the gods in the Celestial Realm i mean, are really worried, both the moon and the sun disappeared and no one knows where they went to!”

“The sun too?”

“Yea so…. I found this symbol and… i”... i really need your help Kravitz, im worried sick”

“Why me?”

“You have a good heart”


End file.
